


Afternoon Delight

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn spend a quiet afternoon together.</p><p>Beta by my wonderful Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afternoon Delight

Finn is relaxing in his undershorts, leaning back against the head of the bed, pillows mounded up behind him comfortably, as he reads through a holomanual, when Rey comes in the door. He glances up and grins at her.

“Hey, glorious. How was training?”

“Not bad,” Rey says, stripping her shirt off as she heads for the refresher. “Master Luke had me trying to keep track of three opponents while blindfolded,” she continues, over the sound of the water starting, “but with padded weapons, so I don’t think I’ve got too many new bruises.”

Finn smiles. “Sounds like fun.”

“It really was,” Rey agrees. “The blindfold helps, you know? Makes it easier to focus on the Force.”

“Huh,” Finn says contemplatively, setting the holomanual aside as the shower turns off. “Interesting. I’ll look forward to that, then.”

Rey comes out of the refresher naked and grinning, crosses the room in three quick strides and climbs right into Finn’s lap, squirming around so her back is pressed against his chest and leaning her head on his shoulder. Finn chuckles and wraps his arms around her, one hand molding to the curve of her ribs, thumb nestled in the valley between her breasts, the other spread over the flat plane of her stomach. “Hey there, glorious.”

“Hey there, big deal,” Rey murmurs, turning her head and kissing his cheek. “Mmm, you’re comfortable. I could just fall asleep like this.”

“Yeah?” Finn asks. “If you like.” He drops his head into the curve of her neck and shoulder, presses a gentle kiss to the soft skin there. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mmm, warm hands,” Rey says lazily. Her head lolls to the side, and Finn kisses slowly up the beautiful line of her neck, lips gently at her earlobe to make her laugh.

“D’you want me to do something with them, or do you want to nap on my shoulder?” Finn murmurs. Rey hums thoughtfully.

“What would you do with your nice warm hands?” she asks after a minute.

“Anything you wanted,” Finn replies easily. “I could give you a massage; I could braid your hair.” Both of these are true, and he loves doing them, but he’s teasing, just a little.

Rey chuckles, sweet and warm. “You could get me off,” she suggests, blunt as ever.

“I could,” Finn allows. “But maybe I’ve forgotten how. You should show me.”

Rey giggles at that. “Forgotten, in the last - hm - ten hours? Did you get hit in the head?” But one of her lovely long-fingered clever hands slides down between her own legs, and she drapes one leg over his knee to give herself better access. Finn watches, pressing kisses to the curve of her shoulder, as she slips two fingers into herself, rubs her thumb against the nub above her entrance.

Finn shifts a hand to cup one of Rey’s breasts, strokes his thumb over her nipple teasingly, and Rey sighs, relaxes even further against him, and hums contentedly. “Such good hands you have,” she says quietly.

“I like yours better,” Finn tells her, and Rey giggles again, raises her free hand to cup his cheek. Finn turns his head to kiss the side of her hand, manages to catch the tip of her little finger between his lips and licks at it to make her squeak. “Such clever hands.”

“Yeah?” Rey asks, a little breathlessly, and then she tenses against him, shudders as her first orgasm rips through her. Finn slides his hand down her stomach to tug her sticky fingers out from between her legs, lifts them to his lips and licks them clean. Rey shivers. When he lets go, she drops both hands to clutch at his thighs, and Finn kisses the curve of her shoulder again.

“I think I remember now,” he says, grinning, and sinks two fingers into her, rolls her nipple between the thumb and forefinger of his other hand. Rey arches against him with a gasping cry.

“Good memory,” she pants after she’s caught her breath again.

“Yeah?” Finn says. “Hm. Let’s see what else I remember.” He strokes his thumb against that sensitive nub, careful and gentle, in the pattern that always makes Rey shudder so intoxicatingly. She whimpers through clenched teeth. “Oh, let me hear you,” Finn murmurs. “Let me hear you, glorious Rey.”

Rey cries out, low and sweet, and her fingers dig into Finn’s thighs as she arches against his hands. “Harder,” she says, and Finn presses harder with his thumb, strokes the fingers of his other hand carefully along the underside of her breast where she’s achingly sensitive, and watches with eager eyes as she shudders in his arms. “There - yes - oh _Force_ ,” she gasps, and Finn flicks his thumb just so, and she shakes apart, clenching down around his fingers and moaning loud enough to echo through their room.

She sags back against him, shivering a little, and Finn kisses her shoulder again and chuckles. “Did I remember right, then?”

Rey thwaps his leg weakly. “You are a tease,” she says.

“A little, yeah,” Finn admits, grinning. “Want another?”

“Ooooh,” Rey says faintly. “Um.” She shivers again, clenching her inner muscles around his fingers, and Finn shudders a little himself. “Yes, but not like this,” she says after a moment’s thought, and Finn slides his fingers out of her carefully.

Rey squirms around until she’s on her knees facing him, kisses him hard and sweet, and then tugs at the waistband of his undershorts. “Get those off,” she says. “I want to ride you.”

Finn bites his own lip so as not to moan, and manages to wriggle out of his shorts without kicking her, which is slightly more complicated than it sounds; and then Rey pounces on him, knocking him back into his mound of pillows and straddling his hips, and Finn curves his hands around her hips and kisses her, fierce and hungry, while she gets a hand down between them to line him up properly, and then sinks slowly, steadily down onto him. She bites him when she’s finally all the way down, a sharp little nip on his bottom lip that makes Finn moan and bucks his hips, which is exactly what she wants - and then she’s moving, fast and sleek and beautiful, Finn’s hands on her hips to steady her, and Finn braces his feet on the bed and lifts his hips to meet her on each downstroke, gasping with how _good_ this feels.

Rey braces one hand on his chest and slides the other down between her legs to where they’re joined, rubs herself fast and desperate, and Finn watches her eyes and the tension in her shoulders and braces himself a little better and thrusts up into her as hard as he can just as she starts to come. Rey _wails_ her pleasure, back arching so hard she _would_ fall over if not for his hands holding her up, and Finn watches hungrily. She’s so beautiful like this, lost in ecstasy.

“Oh,” she says at last, sagging down to brace herself against Finn’s chest and grinning at him. “Oh, _Force_. Come for me, Finn. I want to see.”

Finn’s hands tighten on her hips, and Rey laughs breathlessly and folds down to sprawl across him, chest to chest, kisses him long and sweet as he bucks up against her and moans his own pleasure into her eager mouth.

“Hmmm,” Rey says, a long while later, not bothering to move from her lazy sprawl atop him. “We should go get dinner soon.”

“Mess hall’s open late,” Finn points out, nuzzling contentedly into her still-damp hair. “We’ve got time.”

“I’ve got _you_ ,” Rey says, smug and happy, snuggling against him.

“That too,” Finn says softly, kissing her ear. “Always that too.”

“My Finn,” Rey says, low and sweet the way she only ever is with Finn.

“My glorious Rey,” Finn agrees, and Rey turns her head and kisses him, and Finn is quite content to stay right here as long as Rey desires.

**Author's Note:**

> If I count the podfics that wonderful people have done for me, this is my hundredth TFA fic. That's terrifying.
> 
> Do come say hi at imaginarygolux.tumblr.com!


End file.
